Young Again
by Scribbleroo
Summary: (First ever fanfiction go easy on me .) As Anna awakes from a nightmare, she realizes she has become 5 again!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Any mistakes will be taken care of later on.**

Anna awoke with a start, beads of sweat dripped down her fair face and her hands clasped onto her blankets. It took a moment for her to relax, it was just two days ago that she had frozen solid. She raised her left hand to her face to make sure the icey pattern was gone, sure enough she only felt the smooth surface of her cheek. But something was wrong. Very wrong. She didn't remember her bed being that big, or that her feet only met halfway.

'odd' she thought wrinkling her nose as she climbed out of bed. She shook it off as if it was a dusting of snow on her shoulders. As she hurried to her door and was about to open it, it was then she realized how small her hand was. Anna cried out as she stumbled backwards, tripped and fell on her rump. Without missing a beat she leapt back up, gulped and threw open her door.

The sound of 'pitter patter' was the only thing echoing through the ghostly halls. Little Anna didn't stop until she reached her destination, a white and blue door. She cracked a grin as she remembered the silly song she had sung to the door as she aged. It felt like hours before she gathered enough courage to open the door, cold air greeted the red-hair as she stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another note: This chapter did not go as smoothly as I planned, therefore it might not make sense.**

Anna mustered the deepest voice she had in her frail body before calling out her sisters name.

"Elsa?"

As a light sleeper Elsa awoke and sat up, pawing at her eyes. Finally, she looked around for her younger sisters bright eyes.

"Elsa, look _down" _

Elsa groaned, the sun was just coming up and she was awake for most of the night. Now was not the time for shenanigans, her eyes felt to heavy to look anymore. "Anna go back to sleep" she murmured flopping back onto her bed and closing her eyes.

"No! This is really important Elsa" Frustrated, Anna waddled over to sisters bed, climbed onto it and sat on her sister's chest.

The sudden weight surely got Elsa's attention as her eyes burst open and met with the almost green ones. She squinted through the light darkness before resting her freezing hands on her sisters cheeks.

"Elsa..you're hands are REALLY cold!" Elsa pressed harder.

"Hold on talk again!" she ordered, Anna replied with a 'hi?'. "Anna why are you so...young looking and you talk young"

Anna shrugged "I dunno"

Finally something clicked in Elsa's mind, the temperature dropped and her heart started to pound. Quickly she pushed Anna off of her and leapt off the bed.

"Elsa?" Anna peered curiously on the other side of the bed, her eyes wide with fear. She was confused her sister would never act this way...

Elsa remained silent, the muscles in her arms tensed in case she needed to hurt this intruder. This was not her sister, no, Anna was older and taller. But a tang of doubt mixed with her confusion and anger and thus she wanted to give Maybe Anna a chance.

"If you're really Anna...then what painting do you like talking to?"

Anna paused before scrunching up her face "Welll I like talking to all of them but I also really like talking to Joan she's really good at listening!"

This had to be Anna, she's the only one who would talk casually under such danger. The temperature grew warmer as she eyed her very little sister, her heart still pounded with shock _Little little Anna_.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Anna stay still!_" The snow queen grunted as she took her suddenly smaller sisters size. Fabric between her teeth and a measuring tape made out of ice wrapped around her delicate sisters waist. They've been up for hours trying to find a pair of clothing that fit Anna but sadly the maids had either tossed them out or they were in a forgotten room in the maze of halls. Elsa snorted as she marked the size on a scrap piece of parchment 'why couldn't her clothes shrink as well' she wrinkled her nose, hopefully no one questioned why the queen had ordered such clothing, but for now Anna would have to wear a make-do ice dress

Anna allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief as her sister stood up, her blue eyes traced Elsa's steps as she made her way to the door.

"Anna, I'm going to the library to see if there's a book about this.." she gestured at her sister "promise me you won't leave?" For a split second their eyes locked together before the five year old a gave a curt nod and watched the queen of Arendelle leave.

It felt like hours (it was barely five minutes) since Elsa left. Anna's stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat today. She hesitated she wouldn't take long and by the time her sister returned she would be here. Confidently, she opened the door, looked around before slipping out. She was just going to the kitchen that's all.

* * *

When Elsa returned with books balanced in one hand.

"Oh Anna you didn't..." she cursed herself for being so foolish, leaving an eighteen year old Anna wouldn't be the best idea but a five year old Anna who hadn't eaten all day would be just as bad as leaping off a cliff. She lowered the books before peering inside, hope swelling in her chest though was quickly stamped down with disappointment.

Elsa already knew where she was and was glad that it was still to early for the chefs to be in the kitchen.

* * *

'_unfair!'_ Anna thought while pouting, the chocolate sat teasingly on a counter right out of reach. She looked around, if Elsa taught her anything when they were little and played together was that there always a way. She found what she was looking for and pulled a big box back to the counter, without examining it she stepped on it and just grabbed the chocolate when the box caved in and she was standing in fish.

"I can live with it!" Anna happily smiled as she leaped out of the smelly fish and was victoriously marching back to her sister's room when she hit a cold wall...wait it was not firm enough to be a wall (Anna was an expert on hitting walls so just trust her here) and walls didn't grab you and drag you back to your sisters room either...

_ ...oops_


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know how dangerous that was!?" Elsa hissed, icicles spreading across the room. Her hands found Anna's shoulders and shook her like a rag doll "Anna! What if they saw you? No one knows that their princess suddenly turned five!" she suddenly embraced her sister, her anger subsiding "you promised"

"I'm sorry Elsa" she whimpered, tears swelling in her eyes. She never liked being yelled at, especially from her sister. Anna returned the hug, her small arms barely wrapped around her older sister. None of the sisters payed attention to the melting ice, or the fact that it was around the time the servants awoke.

There was an alarm knock that caused them to both jump, Kai's voice came through the door "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna is missing! We've searched everywhere!" the sisters exchanged glances before the eldest guided the princess to the closet. "Oh?" She called back as she stuffed pillows under the blanket "No, no no! She uh had a nightmare so she slept in my room!" Elsa grinned sheepishly although Kai couldn't see it,

"Oh...Well you better get ready you have a busy busy day" Elsa groaned flopping onto the pillow Anna. "I can't I'm sick Kai" she faked a moan and hurried to the empty side of the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, just as Kai came in.

"I'm sorry to hear that your majesty, but the king and queen of Buren are coming to discuss trade" Just when she was about to cave in she heard Anna cough, "Tell them we'll have to have this meeting some other day, but for now I feel like I could _die" _She bit her lip before looking up at Kai who had his eyebrows knotted "Should I send in the doctor?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"That won't be needed" she breathed before forcing out a cough "I'll probably be fine by tomorrow.." she eyed the closet. Kai let out a 'humph' before looking over at the decoy Anna "Should we move Anna? So she doesn't get sick as well?" Fear washed over her, like being drenched with water "Oh! no,no,no! She's uhm sick as well it's fine!" she smiled slightly when Anna just 'coincidentally' coughed in the deepest voice a five year old could make.

"Well...if it doesn't make you sicker" he bowed before exiting.

Elsa paused, making sure no one would pop their head into her room "Alright Anna...you can come out." (**Random Author Note: heh Anna came out of the closet**

* * *

"Elsaaaaa! I'm borreedd" she bounced away from a window "Kristoff's here! Can I see him? Pleaseee!?" Anna begged hurrying to her sister.

"No Anna" she murmured dipping her quill into her ink bottle, and then grabbing another parchment.

"What if he comes up to see us?"

"You'll go back in the closet"

"But-"

"No, Anna"

* * *

It was now dusk, Elsa still sat at her desk, random old books spread across her table, opened to any page about de-aging.

With every page she read, the more she grew frustrated "I don't want to make her any younger!" Elsa suddenly shouted slamming one book and standing up, ice spread across the wall.

"What about aging spells?" Anna offered quietly, tucked in Elsa's bed.

"Anna you're a genius!" The queen began to push through the pages searching for aging spells.

Sometimes, Anna wonders why they have such books in their library.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: It's been awhile hasn't it? All I can say is 'whoopsies'**

"Well this is….odd" Anna said while examining her longer fingers "I forgot how….awkward it was being in between small and tall….hey that rhymes!" the now twelve year old gave out a cry as a snowball just grazed her cheek. She turned to face her sister who was sitting on the bed looking amused.

"Sorry! It just sort of slipped…." Elsa shrugged sheepishly, just as her sister was about to accept her apology, she interrupted "..like this one" she tossed another magical snowball that flew over her sister's head. well time to get ready to be used to her sudden size change...again

Anna laughed "You can't even hit a twelve year old and you call yourself a snow queen?" she taunted as she stepped forward, tripped on a discarded pillow and fell.

"And you are grateful?" the older sister chuckled as she helped her sister up. Her red-head rolled her eyes and muttered something about being grateful.

After an hour of planning, the two sisters had figured out a plan.

"Alright Anna what is the plan?" the queen tested as she paced the room, waiting for the bell to strike midnight.

"Oh! Uhm! At midnight when everyone is asleep or in their rooms, we'll sneak to the library grab the map thing that you're talking about, head to the stables and ride to the the trolls" she grinned giving herself a pat on the back.

Just as Elsa opened her mouth to reply the bell rang out, the princess and queen locked eyes in an unspoken conversation as they left the safety of Elsa's room. They slipped through the hallways and made it to entrance, their hearts pounded as they did their best on opening it quietly. Once outdoors they first opened the gates, got to the stables and mounted their horses.

They rode silently, Elsa leading her sister through the winding forest, scaring off any nocturnal prey with the sound of eight thundering hooves.

**Yes it is short, shorter then the rest, but give me a break I'm sick and I'm low on muse.**


	6. Updates HUZZAH!

This is not a real chapter! But it includes some important updates and such, so I encourage you to read this!

First off; I will not be updating for awhile, why? Because after I recovered from my cold I developed a horrible cough that cough drops can't even handle ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) Second, I finally decided to get off my lazy….rump and search for a college! (cue clapping) I'm still in highschool (and I'm taking prep college classes which includes more stress) and that means a load of homework. Then, I'm searching for a job (I need the dough bro). Finally (and the saddest one yet) I'm rereading the seventh Harry Potter book, don't judge it's been awhile since I've read it.

See you in the next chapter (whenever that is)


	7. Final Chapter!

**Finally I'm back! This took forever to make, forgive me ;-;**

Grand Pabbie frowned as he cupped Anna's face in his delicate hands.

"I have never seen something like this.." he mumbled in his soft tone as his caring brown eyes met with the bright turquoise eyes filled with fear.

"But...can you cure her?" The queen whimpered, wringing her hands. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to grow as the trolls eyes fell on her and her sister.

The eldest troll sighed lowering his hands from the twelve year olds face "I'm not sure" he paused as he studied the disappointment etched into the two sisters faces "All I can say is that you should try the things you did that night…" he gestured to Anna "...that she became young once more"

Elsa nodded "Thank you Grand Pabbie" she smiled as she felt the small hand of her sisters slide into hers. "Now come on Anna, we got some things to do"

As the two sisters rode back as silent as a shadow, there was a disturbance in the air. 'Things just didn't feel right' the redhead thought as she tightened her grip on her horses reins. As the horses trotted in a rhythmic gallop, the cold air wrapped it's icy claws around her lungs causing Anna to whimper as it brought back the terrifying day that she died.

The queen looked back, she hated seeing her sister distraught. It made her want to stop her horse and hug her sister until the end of time. Elsa sighed, she didn't really remember exactly what they did two nights ago, it seemed so long ago. She bit her lip, trying to recall what happened, there was laughing and chocolate. Yes. There was definitely laughter and chocolate. _'Like little kids's' _she thought amused at the thought.

"That's it!" the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself, she heard the sound of hooves stopping and could feel her sisters eyes burning into her back.

"What?" Anna asked curiously, her nose scrunched up with confusion. Normally her sister would always describe her ideas...'_strange_' she thought, chewing on her bottom lip

* * *

"This is boring" Anna announced closing her book...a little to loudly, she winced as she felt her sisters icy glare fall upon her

"Anna.." Elsa warned lowering her book to the small table besides her chair and resting her hands on her lap. "I'm only doing this to help you..."

The red head groaned "but it's so boring being so _mature_" she crossed her arms "can't we just slide down the grand staircase once?" she asked as she slid down her velvet green chair

The queen sighed as she followed the child with her eyes "No, Anna" she said in a bored tone as she stood up.

"Where are ya heading?" Anna asked before she slid off of the chair with a _Oof_

"We are going off to bed" she replied looking back at Anna, before the redhead could reply she added "please don't make this hard."

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she closed Anna's door. "That could've been better" she muttered as her hands smoothed back her hair, she basically had to wrestle her sister into the bed.

"Who knew that a twelve year old could be so strong" she frowned before walking to her own bedroom.

* * *

As the weak sunlight of early dawn shone into the queens room, she quickly woke up. She looked around her room, ice crept against the wall like mold. Elsa sat awkwardly, both of her hands tucked under her pillows and her back hunched "...mmm" Elsa looked around, there was something she was forgetting, did she forget to finish a letter to one of the bigger countries...no, they haven't traded for weeks.

The snow queen suddenly sat up "Anna!" she whispered before tossing herself out of bed.

She skidded through the halls, using her ice powers to gain speed before abruptly stopping at the white door. Quietly she opened the door and scanned the room. Not seeing her sisters messy hair she crept forward, fear swam in her stomach as she stopped at the bed, she didn't remember walking this far...

With a trembling hand she reached for the covers and quickly pulled them off to find her fifteen year old sister sleeping in an odd position.

**Well were done here ^-^ (if you couldn't tell I got really lazy really fast)**

** Until the next time the we meet**

** ~Scribbles**


End file.
